Teddy Bear
by Elyang
Summary: Dedicated to our beloved toys which kept us company for our younger years. Oh yeah, and a take on one of my favorite characters.


Teddy Bear  
  
A small girl rocked herself in a tiny room, the scent of early morning lingered in it, the scent the small girl enjoyed. She woke up early just so she could experience it this morning, and the next morning, and the morning after the next. Her small bedroom was dark and was illuminated by a single window, which the sun shone brightly through; she loved looking out the window, the green meadows and sheep made her feel warm inside as she watched them chase after another and graze in the early morning.  
  
Her small bed had a blanket that was thin and a bit dirty, with what seemed like a million patches sewn over it, and her pillow looked lumpy and felt flat. There were a small amount of toys in a small chest beside her bed, most of them were broken, but of course, she treasures them all. She had a pile of books beside the small chest of toys, all of which she had read already.  
  
The small girl stopped rocking and crawled over to the small chest beside her bed. She wiped the Morning Glory off her face and sniffed a little, a slight cold was coming in this morning. She looked out the window, only a few moments left before Mother called her to do her daily chores.  
  
She opened her chest slowly and took out an old teddy bear that was worn and dirty; it had a green button on the left that served as a substitute for an eye. It looked like it was about ready to fall apart, but she didn't care. It was her beloved Theodore, her only friend, her companion, and her brother. He was the only one that liked her, or listened; all the other kids didn't like her, they teased her and made her cry, they always said she was not good enough. Not good enough for what? She had asked. They said nothing and pushed her to the ground in response, she had stood up and cried herself home. She told Mother, but Mother had said nothing and made no effort to stop the girl from crying, so she went to her room and told Theodore everything, and he listened. He didn't call her stupid or dumb when she cried and whined to him, he just listened and said nothing, always nothing. Just staring up at her with his one bead black eye and green eye button, I love you beloved Theodore, even if you don't answer me, I know you love me too, she had murmured with her face buried against the bear.  
  
She kissed his bead black eye which Father had pulled out when he found out one of his chickens were missing, always the chickens. He had yanked Theodore out of her arms and pulled his eye out and threw him to the ground. As soon as Father was done, she gathered Theodore in her arms and ran to her room and closed the door behind her, she ran a small finger across his face and plucked at the thread where his bead eye used to be, and hugged him tightly.  
  
Poor Theodore, poor, poor, beloved Theodore.  
  
I'll fix you, she vowed, and I'll take care of you always, beloved Theodore. When Mother had gone to town, she had sneaked inside Mother's room and took her needle and thread; she took a button from her pretty, green dress and sewed his new eye back on. She crept back into Mother's room and put her needle and thread back in its former place, for if Mother had found out she took it, Mother would yell and take Theodore away, she never wanted to be away from beloved Theodore, never ever.  
  
She rocked together in her spot with Theodore and recalled the time she got him.  
  
A tall man with half-moon spectacles was peering through a window shop, as the small girl watched him curiously, he wasn't like any other person she had seen before, he wore strange clothes and a pointed hat. She giggled in delight when she saw him, Mother would not see her inappropriate display because Mother was inside talking to the man in the poultry shop about chickens, and she left her outside as she watched this "funny man."  
  
The man looked at her and smiled, he bent down and spoke to her. She frowned in response, if Mother found out she was talking to strangers, Mother would yell, and if Mother yelled it wasn't a pleasant thing. He told her that if they introduced themselves to each other they would be strangers no longer, and Mother would not yell.  
  
She smiled and told him her name, and he told her, his. She had asked if he was a giant because he was so big and made a gesture with her tiny arms, he laughed and told her she would one day grow up to be his size, she was only six after all. She pouted and said it was impossible, he was far too big and she was much too tiny. He laughed once more and patted her head, she smiled and told her she liked him and he told her he liked her too, but sadly he must be on his way, he had important business to attend to. She protested and begged for him to stay she was having a lot of fun, after all, they were no longer strangers, Mother would not yell.  
  
He took out a teddy bear from his strange clothes and gave it to her, it was a gift since they were now friends, he told her to take care of him and name him. She nodded her head and asked if she would see him again, tomorrow perhaps? He said they would meet again, but not tomorrow, it would be a magical day when they did meet again though. He went on his way, and then her Mother came out of the shop, counting money. And they went home, Mother never noticed her new stuffed bear.  
  
Now, she sang a soft tune to Theodore, the light of the morning sun poured through her window. She named him Theodore because it sounded much like her friend's name. Her friend would be happy when he found out she had named her bear already.  
  
Then Mother's voice came through the door, "Minerva! Minerva Mcgonagall! Get over here! You have a million chores to do!"  
  
Minerva jumped up and yelled, "Coming Mother!'  
  
She hugged Theodore tightly and kissed him, "I shall tell you all about my day when I come back." She whispered, and placed him carefully back into the chest. She ran off to do her chores and imagined what it would be like when she met her friend, Dumbledore again.  
  
Finis.  
  
Wrote this a couple o' days ago while listening to Coldplay. Just a take on our Beloved Minnie and her bear, haven't you loved a toy so dearly when you were young? I'm sure you have! Anyway, nobody said she was pureblood or muggle- born so I wrote this. I remember reading a bio on Minerva saying she was muggle born and was an only child and her parents weren't too pefect. Not sure if it was official or not. Anywayz, hope you liked it even if there was no sense in writing it! Please Review! 


End file.
